Romantic Feelings
by DoraeDoramiChan2019
Summary: When he's all alone, Dewey writes down his hidden feelings for Webby in his blue notebook, but when his brothers finally get ahold of it one morning, Dewey and Webby's feelings for each other CHANGE forever from then onwards. (My very first Debbigail/Dewey X Webby story based on the 2017 DuckTales series.)
1. Chapter 1: One Morning in McDuck Manor

**I don't own DuckTales, or the reboot.**

 **By the way, this takes place in the 2017 reboot of the series.**

 **This is my first DuckTales reboot story, so no flames in the reviews, please.**

Dewey didn't know why, but he felt different whenever he would hang out with Beakley's granddaughter, Webby.

He would feel nervous, stutter with his sentences, blush, and even try to hide his face at times whenever she held his hand while running away from something,

He had romantic feelings towards her.

Luckily for him, Louie and Huey haven't found out about these feelings towards Webby yet, because if they did, he would never hear the end of their taunts.

And if Webby found out, their friendship might change for the worse, or stop altogether.

But one day, something happened that made his brothers aware of his deep thoughts about her.

 **It was morning in Duckberg, and Dewey just woke up in his bed at McDuck Manor.**

He was writing in his secret blue notebook that he always kept under his matteress during the daytime, and every night before going to bed, he would slide it under the mattress and go to sleep.

Louie and Huey don't know about this, but inside the notebook, Dewey wrote down how he felt towards Webby in the form of diary blogs, telling how he truly felt towards his newfound friend.

He got out of his bed, hid the notebook, and headed downstairs to where his two brothers, Huey and Louie were sitting down near a large rectangular table and on the other side of the table, Webby was sitting next to her grandmother, Mrs. Beakley and he and his brother's guardian, Donald Duck.

Scrooge, the nephew's uncle, was sitting next to Mrs. Beakley while eating.

Dewey said as he sat next to his brothers at the table, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Huey said, "Nothing much, Dewford. We're just having this delicious steak Mrs. Beakley cooked for us."

Louie simply said before continuing to eat, "At least it's not hot dogs we're having."

Dewey looked and saw Webby, simply talking to her grandmother while she was eating.

Webby took notice of this and waved hello towards him.

Dewey felt butterflies in his chest and waved back slowly.

Donald said, "So, Dewey. How come you woke up later then the rest of us did?"

Dewey then replied nervously, "Well, I may or may not have been up all night because of...reasons?"

Huey and Louie stared at their brother with curiousity, and Donald looked at him with a face of shock.

Webby simply said, "Wow, Dewey! That sounds like something I would do at night!"

Mrs. Beakley thought, "So that explains what happened this morning, huh?"

Dewey simply got back to eating the steak Mrs. Beakley made for the family.

Scrooge McDuck said, "Kids these days are quite the strange ones, aren't they?"

Huey and Louie left the room after finishing their meals and headed back to their bedroom.

Upon entering, they found a blue notebook on the floor, next to Dewey and Louie's beds.

Louie picked it up, and opened the notebook while Huey simply looked from behind his brother's shoulder.

Huey asked, "Isn't that Dewey's notebook your looking inside?"

Louie said with a calm smile, "Yes, and I have the right to look through other people's privacy. It's called snooping, dear brother. You should try it one day."

Huey rolled his eyes, swiped the journal from his brother's hands, and looked at what he was looking at.

Louie said sarcastically, "What do you see, you Woodchuck fanboy?"

Huey said, "Dewford has feelings for somebody, Louie."

Louie's eyes went wide and he asked as he looked from behind his brother's shoulder like how Huey did eariler, "Really? Who's the lucky chick Dewey's in love with?"

Huey said with shock, "It's...Webby! Our brother has feelings for our new friend?!"

Louie simply reacted with a smirk on his face and said, "Really? Our brother is in love with-"

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

Huey and Louie turned their heads as they saw Dewey near the front door, with an angry and embrassed expression on his face.

Louie was the first to respond with, "You have feelings towards Webby? That's hysterical!"

Dewey's face flushed deep red upon realizing that they found out about his feelings towards Webby and in both anger and embarassment, simply walked over to Huey, and swiftly grabbed the blue notebook from his hands.

Louie started singing, "Dewey and Webby sitting in a tree!"

Huey joined in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Dewey ran out of the bedroom and shouted while holding his blue notebook close to his chest, "Stop it, you guys! This is seriously getting embarassing!"

Huey and Louie followed behind their flustered brother and continued to sing, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a egg in a duckling carriage!"

Dewey covered his ears and yelled as his brothers started to tease him about his romantic feelings towards Webby.

 **To be continued in Chapter 2! Woo-oo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Webby's Returning Feelings

**Chapter 2, here we go!**

 **Time to finish this two chapter story!**

Webby was in her room, sitting on the floor, humming a song she once heard while on an adventure with Scrooge, Donald, and the triplets. She was always eager to know more about the McDuck family tree and history.

Just as she exited the room and entered the hallway, she heard footsteps running nearby, she turned to the right, and somebody collided into her.

She opened her eyes and saw Dewey, on top of her, staring into her eyes.

He blushed as she stared at him while lying on top of her. She quickly realized the embarassment and got him off of her as her face turned a bright shade of pink, like the bow in her hair.

She said with an embarassed tone of voice, "Dewey, what are you running from?! There's no demons or haunted ghosts in here to avoid...unless you want me to handle this for you."

Dewey was about to reply when he heard two voices calling him nearby in the hallway, with a teasing tone in their voices,

"Oh, Dewford! We know your there, you lovebird!"

Dewey then realized that his blue notebook was missing from his hands and when he turned around, he saw Webby, looking into the notebook with a curious expression on her face.

Dewey yelled and quickly grabbed the notebook from Webby's hands, and started running away from her down the hallway.

Webby then got her grappling hook gun and night vision goggles and swing across the hallway, after Dewey.

Dewey ran down the stairs and his brothers, were at the bottom of the stairs, smirking while slowly cornering Dewey.

Huey said, "Oh, dear Dewford...can you explain to us something?"

Dewey said nervously while backing up against the wall, "I don't know what you guys are talking about...can't we all just get along now?"

Louie then said, "Explain to us...why do you have romantic feelings towards-"

"Towards who?!"

Louie was interrupted by Webby, who was behind Huey and Louie at the stairs.

Louie said while smiling slyly at Dewey, "Ah! The attractive adventurer herself... you are just in time to find out something from our dear friend, Dewford."

Webby took off her night vision goggles and said, "Really?"

Huey said with a teasing tone in his voice while pointing at Webby, "Dewford, would you care explain to us once again...about your feelings towards her?"

Webby blushed and asked, "Dewey...what's going on?"

Dewey couldn't take all of this pressure anymore and simply yelled, " **I THINK YOUR CUTE, WEBBY!** "

Dewey then realized what he just said, covered his blushing red cheeks in embarassment and ran away from Huey, Louie, and Webby.

Huey and Louie started laughing out loud, rolling all over the stairs in laughter, while Webby was simply standing in shock and embarassment.

"Dewey has romantic feelings...towards me?" She thought in silence.

She thought about her feelings towards him, and oddly enough, she feels the same way back towards Dewey. "I do think he's brave and sweet, though..."

She blushed in a deep pink shade while thinking about her private feelings towards him.

When she realized all of this, she decided to give it a chance and while Louie and Huey were walking away, chuckling to themselves in amusement, she went to find Dewey.

She eventually found him, hiding underneath his bed in the triplets bedroom. He was in a fetal position and he was also crying silently while hugging his blue notebook in fear.

She asked, "Dewey...is everything alright? Are you okay?"

Once he heard her voice, he stopped crying, got out from under his bed and saw Webby, sitting on top of his bed with a worried expression on her face.

He felt shy and said, "Hey, Webby. I'm doing okay, there's nothing to worry about."

Webby wasn't going to take this for an answer and told him with a worried expression on her face, "Tell me what's wrong, please? I want to help in any way I can."

Dewey knew by that point that it was time to tell her his feelings towards her...the right way.

He grabbed both of her hands, and give her a quick kiss on the cheek as a romantic gesture.

She blushed and stared at him with a look of shock on her face.

Dewey looked away with a soleum look on his face and said, "I get it, you don't feel the same way, I completely understand.."

But just as he was about to leave the room with the blue notebook in his hands, Webby took action, grabbed Dewey's head and kissed him on the beak with passion.

Dewey didn't know how to react when she did this. Both of their faces turned bright red as the two of them shared a passionate kiss together.

They pulled both of their beaks away from contact after 30 seconds of kissing.

Webby then asked, "Does that answer your question, Dewey?"

Dewey simply fainted with a blushing red face and his blue notebook in his hands.

Webby giggled and before she left the room, she picked up Dewey, tucked him in his bed, hid his blue notebook underneath the mattress, and pecked his cheek after saying, "Goodnight, you silly and cute duck, you."

She walked out of the bedroom with a blushing, smiling face and giggled to herself as she went into her bedroom and went back to bed herself.

She fell asleep with a gleeful smile, as she realized that this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

 **That's it for now, you DuckTales fans!**

 **Did you enjoy it? Tell me your opinions in the reviews!**

 **I don't know if I should make more Debbigail stories because my hands hurt after typing this and I'm tired.**

 **Should I make a sequel or mini one shots about Debbigail?**

 **Thank you and have a good day.**

 **Woo-oo!**


End file.
